Emergency Plan
by KoreanLover300
Summary: Ever wonder how Yi Jung and Ga Eul became the victims of Woo Bin's emergency plan? When we all thought it was going to be Woo Bin and Ga Eul? Since Woo Bin acted that way? And what was with Yi Jung and his smiles and the places he took Ga Eul were they all just to make the plan realistic or was it something else?
1. 5 Second Kill

Hello everyone! So yes we all have wondered how the emergency plan ended up to be a 'fake' date for Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Well this is my idea of how it could have happened. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"This calls for an emergency plan..." Woo Bin spoke as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Ga Eul looked up to him with curious eyes.

"Emergency plan?"

"We have to put dumb and dumber together." Woo Bin added on.

"Dumb and dumber?"

Woo Bin put his arms to his side as he walked up to to Ga Eul and sat next to her on the couch.

"Ga Eul…we need your help." Woo Bin looked into Ga Eul's eyes deeply as he took her hands in his. Ga Eul looked away and focused her vision onto Yi Jung, which he only looked back with a soft smile.

"Ga Eul will you go out with me?" this made Ga Eul snap her head back towards Woo Bin. Yi Jung was stunned hearing what Woo Bin had just said.

"Yah! What kind of plan is that?" Yi Jung yelled as he got up from where he sat.

"The plan is Ga Eul and I will go on a fake date, and we'll make sure Jan Di and Jun Pyo get involved and recreate the scenes they spent together, to get them to be closer." both Ga Eul and Yi Jung made an 'Ah' face and nodded their heads.

"But why Ga Eul? I mean couldn't you find a prettier girl? You do have a reputation Woo Bin." Yi Jung's words hurt, yet Ga Eul decided to stay silent.

"Well one Ga Eul is the only girl Jan Di will be overprotective about that she will ask Jun Pyo to help her follow us during our date. Second, I think Ga Eul is very pretty, maybe this pretend date can become a real one." Woo Bin winked at Ga Eul, she tried to hide the heat that formed on her cheeks, but it wasn't easy, when the Don Juan continued to look at your every move.

Yi Jung looked towards Woo Bin and watched as he looked into Ga Eul's eyes and began to crease Ga Eul's cheek, and worst Ga Eul was actually blushing towards his actions. It made Yi Jung want to chop off Woo Bin's arms, but Yi Jung put his anger to the side and kept his cool.

Yi Jung turned around, his back facing the two on the couch. "Come on Woo Bin. Stop kidding. Ga Eul is just a ordinary girl. Plain and simple and she is poor. Jun Pyo has already ruined my reputation by making me drag Ga Eul everywhere, but you have a chance, don't ruin it for yourself. I can save you and take Ga Eul on that date." Ouch Yi Jung's words hurt a lot this time. Was Ga Eul really a big pain for him? Ga Eul began to tear up, but she held her tears in, and looked down so no one could tell she was crying.

Woo Bin knew his friend but his words were incorrect and he was not someone who would sit and let his friend hurt anyone especially if that someone is a girl. Woo Bin let go of Ga Eul's hands and handed her a personal handkerchief from his pocket. Yi Jung turned around due to the sound of movement and witnessed Ga Eul crying even though she kept her head low, for him it was easy to tell if she was crying. This image of her always seemed to ace his heart. Why? He didn't know. But it did. He didn't mean the words that left his mouth, but just the thought of Ga Eul going out with his best friend made Yi Jung's blood boil, and at that moment being mean to Ga Eul and keeping his cool was the only option he had.

Woo Bin looked up to Yi Jung with angry eyes as he stood up, "that wasn't nice Yi Jung." Yi Jung scoffed at Woo Bin's words and turned around again with his back now facing Woo Bin and Ga Eul.

"Honestly Yi Jung you never act like this towards girls. Really not cool bro."

"Whatever."

"What was that about my reputation being ruined, you know what I think if I go out with Ga Eul my reputation would be looked upon greatly well."

Yi Jung couldn't dare turn around, just hearing Ga Eul's name come out of Woo Bin's mouth made him want to punch his friend, "how?"

"Ga Eul is a very innocent and pretty girl. Someone who is always there for her friends. Her real beauty is what makes her so attractive. More than those girls we date who are 89 percent makeup and unnatural. Other girls will be jealous of Ga Eul and other guys would want to date her. I think dating Ga Eul even if it is fake is a great deal for me." Woo Bin looked towards Ga Eul as she looked up to him and he winked at her again, Ga Eul grinned. This time, she didn't even mind if the red crimson shade that now filled her cheeks was visible. She wiped away her tears and stands up next to Woo Bin. Wiping away her tears, she raised her head and stood next to Woo Bin.

"Actually Woo Bin sunbae I think I will go on that date with you." Yi Jung snapped and turned around instantly. "What?"

"Didn't you say Yi Jung sunbae, that acting is just acting? So this will be acting too, and maybe something knew."

Yi Jung was speechless did Ga Eul just agree to go on a date with his best friend when she always gave him the idea that she will be there for him no matter what? Now here she was smiling at his best friend, how could she change all of a sudden.

"So girlfriend, were do you want to go?"

"Hmm… Ah! How about the mall. Jan Di loves shopping, and that is where Jun Pyo sunbae took Jan Di the first time before our trip. She told me how she enjoyed it so much." Ga Eul clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Nice. Going shopping, having your boyfriend carry your stuff and then when he gets tired you can cheer him up with a kiss?" Woo Bin raised his brows and puckered his lips. Ga Eul hit Woo Bin on his arm slightly, "yah, it is a fake date" Ga Eul pointed out. Woo Bin continued to lean towards Ga Eul but with the corner of his eyes, he witnessed Yi Jung ready to explode, as he stood gritting his teeth, his fist tightened to the point his veins were visible. A smirk stood at the corner of Woo Bin's lips as he stood back and straightened himself.

"Yi Jung do you think that would be good idea?" Yi Jung took a deep breath, "whatever I don't care what you two do." Yi Jung once again turned around. His back facing the two. Woo Bin couldn't help but laugh to himself. Even after the years long friendship, he couldn't believe Yi Jung was actually this stubborn. It was written all over Yi Jung's face, that he liked Ga Eul, but he just didn't want to accept it. Woo Bin had to try something else. He needed to make Yi Jung know what he really is missing out on.

"Ah...but Yi Jung I need your help with the 5-second kill. I just can't do it as well as you." Ga Eul looked out to Woo Bin, as he finished his sentence, what was this 5 seconds kill? Without turning around, Yi Jung questioned, "and what are you going to do knowing it?"

"I want to try it on Ga Eul. I mean we have to make our acting seem professional right? So I thought, what better way than the 5 second kill. Right?" Ga Eul cocked her towards Woo Bin, "you want to kill me for 5 seconds?" Woo Bin couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing her words.

"No cutie. How can I kill someone so pretty?" Woo Bin poked Ga Eul's nose, causing her to blush.

"Yi Jung created the 5 second kill, meaning the pleasure within two lovers in 5 seconds. How something great can happen and it will only 5 seconds." Ga Eul still carried a confused look. Woo Bin smiled and with a quick glance towards his friend, Woo Bin took Ga Eul's hand in his.

Yi Jung's back continued to face the two, but he stood stunned, the 5 second kill he created was only to make girls completely give in their all when they got to his bed, it was just a extra line he threw to conquer a girl. But Ga Eul wasn't a conquer, how could Woo Bin even think of doing it to Ga Eul. Yi Jung instantly turned around only to witness Woo Bin holding Ga Eul's hand in his and then the next step pulling Ga Eul towards him, then he let go of her hand and used the back of his hand and trailed it from her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. Then he put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Yi Jung could easily see Ga Eul's stunned face, but why wasn't she pushing him away? Then the last part of the 5 second kill, he turned Ga Eul who was still in his arms, and took her for the dip. With shock she grabbed onto his arms which supported her, their faces were inches away. Before anything else, Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's wrist and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?" Woo Bin questioned narrowing his brows.

Yi Jung didn't understand why he just did that, but some force made him. Now he was left unable to find a good excuse. But one popped in his head, "yah are you trying to destroy the 5 second kill? You did it all wrong!"

"Alright, then show me the right way?" Yi Jung's eyes widened as he heard Woo Bin's request.

"Well? Go on." Woo Bin stretched out his hand signaling Yi Jung to show him the right way, even though in his head he just wanted Yi Jung to admit his love towards Ga Eul.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and she looked at him. Both exchanged a long glare. Their hearts begin to pound so fast against their chest, they can't come to understand what to do. Ga Eul feels a bit weird towards the stare they shared, but then recalling Yi Jung's harsh words, she narrows her brows and was about to walk away when Yi Jung suddenly grabbed her hand.

Soon as she was in front of him and looked into his eyes, he holds her hand in his, and then pulls her softly towards him. With every second, both of them looked into each other's eyes. Letting go of Ga Eul's hand, Yi Jung uses the back of his hand and trails it from her forehead down to the bridge of her nose, as he did, the electricity that Ga Eul felt, made her eyes close to his touch. She wasn't aware of what was happening, Woo Bin did the same thing, but she didn't have this kind of feeling as she did at the moment. Next Yi Jung wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. With her ear next to his mouth, he whispers, "Ga Eul…" this brings shivers down Ga Eul's spin as she closed her eyes from the great feeling. Before she could open her eyes, Yi Jung dipped her down in his arms, and their faces were now only inches away. Ga Eul smiled and so did Yi Jung. Everytime Yi Jung did this with other women he would not waste another second to kiss them and then bring them to bed, but for Ga Eul he didn't mind just staring into her beautiful dark brown orbs that reflected his own of innocence and desire.

That was all Woo Bin needed to see. With Yi Jung and Ga Eul still staring into each other's eyes not caring in the world who was around them, Woo Bin quickly took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed a quick number and then instantly canceled it as he dug it back into his pocket.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me your reviews! :)


	2. Long Day Ahead

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Wah! What a great performance!" Woo Bin began clapping. Yi Jung and Ga Eul instantly straightened themselves and looked away from each other.

"Yi Jung you are right, I can never do it as well as you." Yi Jung passed Woo Bin a small smile and then looked away, what had just happened. Why was he looking at Ga Eul that long? Without even going for a kiss?

"You put so much feelings into it bro! Anyone would think you two are actually a couple-"

 _Rinnnngggggg_

Woo Bin was cut off with the sound of his phone. He digs it out and instantly answers it. As Woo Bin answers the call. Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchange a quick glance at each other, and look away again as they take a deep breath, trying to calm their extremely fast beating hearts.

"Hello?"

"Why did you call me at this time?" A calm voice of Ji Hoo came from the other line.

"What? Tomorrow?" Woo Bin answers with a worried tone, causing Yi Jung and Ga Eul to look at him, confused.

"What? Woo Bin are you okay? I just asked you why you called at this time. What are you saying tomorrow?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I was planning to go on a date…" Woo Bin's tone continued to trail off with confusion.

"Woo Bin are you drunk?" On the other Ji Hoo carried a straight line on his lips as he blinked a few times.

"Woo Bin sunbae, what happened? Everything okay?" Ji Hoo heard Ga Eul's voice on the other line, and kept silent to listen in.

Woo Bin pretended to cover the speaker, from where his voice was heard through his phone, but he revealed enough for Ji Hoo on the other line, to be able to hear their conversation.

"I have to go to an important meeting tomorrow afternoon. It will take all day. If I am not there there will be big trouble…" Woo Bin scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Ji Hoo was still confused to what was happening, but he kept quiet.

"It is okay Woo Bin sunbae, we can go another time…"

"Yah...but…"

"But… what?" Ji Hoo heard Yi Jung's voice intrude in. Ji Hoo couldn't help but smile to himself, he now understood what Woo Bin was upto.

"I already told Jan Di that Ga Eul is going on a date with someone tomorrow, I didn't tell her who yet, but she knows, she is expecting a call from Ga Eul to tell her who it is she is going on a date with." Woo Bin bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in his smile from the lie he was telling, which for a worried Yi Jung and Ga Eul, luckily they didn't take notice.

"But sunbae, Jan Di has never been this protective about me if I go out with someone, she was more than happy for me…" Ga Eul looked towards Woo Bin who responded with stretched lips. "yeah….but…"

"But what? Come on Woo Bin what's wrong with you. What are you upto?"

"Yah nothing. The only problem is I told her the guy was a playboy…" Woo Bin received jaw dropping looks to his response. He lifted his shoulder and then let them rest again.

"What? If I said it was some regular guy, Jan Di would never worry so much, but since I thought if it was a playboy, it will drive Jan Di crazy worried." Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other for a quick second and then looked back at Woo Bin.

"So now what? Jan Di will kill me if she finds out I was lying to her…" Ga Eul spoke as she walked up to the couch and slumped on it. Having her hands in her lap and her head kept low.

Woo Bin looked over Yi Jung who looked at the saddened Ga Eul, but Yi Jung still didn't dare to offer Ga Eul to go on the fake date with him. Woo Bin needed something to instantly make Yi Jung yell out that he wanted to go on the fake date with Ga Eul, but he needed help.

"Let me see if I can talk my way out." as Woo Bin put his phone near his ear again, both Yi Jung and Ga Eul look his way.

"Yah...so is there no way out of this. It's just that I had plans and now nothing is working out…" Woo Bin's talk in code was clear to Ji Hoo. He had heard the whole conversation and knew that Woo Bin was asking for advice. Ji Hoo thinks for a quick second.

"Ah! Tell Ga Eul that you can get one of your guys to go out with her, say that one of your man is a playboy too, and you will tell him the plan and everything…"

Woo Bin sighed, "fine...if there isn't really any way out of it...I guess I will have to send one of my men to go with my date for tomorrow. What do you mean, why? This is my personal matter. By the way is Won Bin available tomorrow. Yeah...yeah the playboy….yeah...oh he has a off day tomorrow? Perfect! I will ask him to take care of my date tomorrow-" Woo Bin, did his best to make his conversation on the phone real.

"Yah Woo Bin Ga Eul isn't a toy, whom you can give to any child to play with! She is a girl and with her innocence do you think you can trust a stranger with her? How can you even have that ridiculous idea!" Yi Jung cut off Woo Bin with his words.

"Bro it was just an idea and besides then I have no idea what to do. If I don't go and I don't get someone else to go then our plan will never work. I just thought it was a better idea to get my man-"

"I will take her on the date!" Yi Jung yelled out, as if those words had been hanging on the tip of his tongue and were waiting to fall out. Ga Eul looked up to him. Woo Bin smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin raised his brows towards Yi Jung.

"Yeah of course and it will be better too, since Jan Di has seen Ga Eul with me before it will be more realistic and believable." Yi Jung replied with a calmer voice and Woo Bin nodded his head in response.

"Good news I got everything handled. I will be at the meeting tomorrow. Remember where you need to be tomorrow okay. Everything is set here." Woo Bin replied to the person on the other line.

"I know. Alright bye." Ji Hoo hanged up his phone and couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew long before that Yi Jung liked Ga Eul. All he needed to test to be 100 percent sure was to see Yi Jung's phone. He knew Yi Jung had his phone contacts in two categories. One he titled girls which he did not care of calling again, he had only kept the number of girls he had been with to show it off to other guys. Then his second category was titled favorites and he only had the F4 numbers in that category. But the day Ji Hoo had asked to borrow Yi Jung's phone, his test passed. In the favorites section as Ji Hoo expected there wasn't only the F4's numbers but Ga Eul's number was in the favorites categories as well. Even Jan Di's number wasn't there. Only F4 and Ga Eul's number were there that was why it was easy to find it so fast. Ji Hoo wished both Yi Jung and Ga Eul good luck not only for Jun Pyo and Jan Di's sake but also for themselves, that they can understand their love for one another too.

Ji Hoo powers down his phone and set it on the side Table. He pulled the blanket over his head as he laid back down in bed. It was going to be a very long day, because he wasn't allowed to interfere with anything or anyone tomorrow.

As Woo Bin dug his phone in his pocket he looked at Yi Jung, "bro, are you sure you can continue on with this plan?"

"Yeah of course."

"Wait...do I get any saying in this?" both Woo Bin and and Yi Jung looked towards Ga Eul.

"I don't want to go with Yi Jung sunbae…" Ga Eul responded as she rubbed her upper arm. She still had lots of feelings towards Yi Jung, but knowing what kind of pain she was for him, Ga Eul thought it would be best to be least with him to get rid of her feelings towards him.

"Why?" Woo Bin titled his head towards Ga Eul. Woo Bin knew why Ga Eul said no, because of the harsh words from his stupid friend, but it was better to hear it from her mouth.

"I just don't want to…" Woo Bin found it funny, how both Yi Jung and Ga Eul were so stubborn. Crossing his arms across his chest, Woo Bin shakes his head. Yi Jung stood silent. Was Ga Eul just rejecting him? Yi Jung didn't like it at all, but it hurt, it really hurt being rejected by someone you like. Yi Jung focused on what he just said in his head. 'Someone I like? Do I really like Ga Eul? What is with this stupid feeling, why does my heart hurt so much? Is this how Ga Eul has always felt when I rejected her?'

"Then what can we do? Who can we find on such short notice?"

"Soo Pyo?" Ga Eul spoke out, being unsure with her own words.

"What? Ga Eul you can't be serious!" Yi Jung was snapped back to reality as he heard that jerks name, he focuses his vision towards Ga Eul.

"Who is Soo Pyo?" Woo Bin questioned.

"This jerk Ga Eul dated and he turned out to only be a playboy and he played with her feelings." Yi Jung responded, but didn't look away from Ga Eul as if he was trying to remind Ga Eul of what had happened.

"Well at least he doesn't call me ugly, or say his reputation was ruined because he was around me. Or that he was doing his friend a favor, because I was a pain for him!" Ga Eul stood up in anger, her words left Yi Jung frozen as he blinked a few times. Woo Bin sat himself on the couch and watched what was happening as he thought to himself, 'everything is going better than planned!'

"Ga Eul I-"

"Yi Jung sundae, I know I am a pain for you, but do remember, you were the one who dragged me with you everywhere. I never wanted to get involved with you, but you were the one who interfered in my life!" Ga Eul's voice extended to a higher volume. Woo Bin stood up slowly as he thought, Yi Jung got enough sense knocked into him for today. For the rest, he will find out when he spends time with Ga Eul and only her.

"Alright Ga Eul, calm down. One I don't think Jan Di would like you being near him, I remember Jun Pyo told us how Jan Di backflip kicked your date and I am sure he meant Soo Pyo right?" Ga Eul nodded.

"Then I don't think he would be the right person. If Jan Di finds out I knew he was the guy you were going on a date with, I fear I am going to get a backflip kick on my face, and I am not looking forward to that." Woo Bin was right and there was nothing else that could be done as of now. Ga Eul slumped back on the couch as she pouted, "fine I will go with Yi Jung then…"

"Good. Alright, so you guys know the plan right?" Ga Eul and Yi Jung nodded.

" Okay, great! And Ga Eul please when you call Jan Di to tell her, please speak with a happy tone, as if you really wanted this. Okay?" Ga Eul nodded and grabbed her coat as she headed for the door.

When Ga Eul was out of sight Woo Bin could see guilt written all over Yi Jung's face, and he knew his work here was done, as he planned is what was happening. With one stone he was hitting two birds. Getting Jan Di and Jun Pyo together, and Ga Eul and Yi Jung together. Yi Jung begins to go into the direction Ga Eul had gone into. Woo Bin sits back on the couch and smiles to himself. "Tomorrow is going to be the longest day in history." With that Woo Bin leaned back and stretched out his arms.

"Why? Yi Jung sunbae isn't that bad." Ga Eul responded to a worried Jan Di.

"He isn't that bad, but…Ga Eul I think you should think this over…"

"I don't want to, I am going. Good night Jan Di. Bye." With that Ga Eul hanged up the phone with a smile. She turns around and sees Yi Jung standing in front of her.

"Not a bad guy huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah whatever. Needed to make it look real that's all!" With that Ga Eul walked pass Yi Jung with her eyes narrow. Yi Jung smiled to himself and followed her out. Yi Jung hoped Ga Eul wouldn't argue as he had offered her a ride home, luckily she accepted it by saying, "acting is just acting. But we have to make it look real. So why not start now, right?" Yi Jung nodded as he closed the door to the side Ga Eul sat in and then walked around to the driver side and sat himself in. The ride was silent. As Yi Jung stops his car in front of Ga Eul's house, he had to say what was needed to, "I am sorry for what I said back there. I-"

"It's okay. I am used to it now. I expect this kind of attitude from you anyways…" Ga Eul left a dumbfounded Yi Jung in the car as she got out and headed inside her house.

Yi Jung thought for a quick second and then he started smiling to himself. "You expected me? Well, let's make things unexpected for tomorrow's date." carrying a smile on his lips Yi Jung starts the engine and drives off into traffic. Tomorrow was going to be a long yet great day ever. The best part Yi Jung was looking forward to tomorrow and the surprises he has in store for Ga Eul.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well that is how I think the scene probably played out. I might be wrong, but that is my idea. I hoped you like it. If you guys are wondering of the surprises Yi Jung thought of, well one he had come earlier than he was suppose to when he came to pick up Ga Eul. Then how all of a sudden he brings his face close to Ga Eul's only to put her belt on for her. Later he takes her to a small makeup department, when Ga Eul had actually offered to go to a big mall, Yi Jung actually took her to a place she would like not Jan Di. How he applied lipstick to her lips. Then the ice rink scene where he surprises Ga Eul first with his jacket, and then the fireworks. So those are the surprises I meant. I really hope you liked this short idea of mine.

Please do let me know what you think! :) Would love to read your reviews.


End file.
